


Unexpected Twist

by kaksinaisuus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaksinaisuus/pseuds/kaksinaisuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally. He is in my hands. He looks so vulnerable now. Sightless... Motionless... Speechless...</p><p>I smirk as I slowly walk towards my arch enemy tied firmly with chains, blindfolded and gagged. This is the view I have been expecting to see for a long time. I have dreamt about it. I have thought and planned quite a lot about it. Everything had to be arranged in a perfect way. Otherwise capturing a beast like that is so close to impossible.</p><p>I can say I did a good job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This Shizaya is the first fan-fiction I have published. It is based on a roleplay with isitloveorsaba and panthera_pardus.  
> Hope you all enjoy~

_Finally. He is in my hands. He looks so vulnerable now. Sightless... Motionless... Speechless..._

I smirk as I slowly walk towards my arch enemy tied firmly with chains, blindfolded and gagged. This is the view I have been expecting to see for a long time. I have dreamt about it. I have thought and planned quite a lot about it. Everything had to be arranged in a perfect way. Otherwise capturing a beast like that is so close to impossible.

I can say I did a good job. It costed me fifteen powerful men but now, I couldn’t care any less. I have him where I want him to be. I approach closer and with that he becomes uncomfortable. I perfectly know that he can smell my “stinky” scent from that distance. I crouch in front him and bring my hands closer to his neck. He tries to pull away yet he is now under my control. His anger about this only makes me more amused.

I wrap my hands around his neck. I know if he is to be set free, he would kill me in an instant. Yet, the time hasn’t come yet. I loosen my hands and caressing along his neck move them to his face. His features are so definite. His sharp jawline. His obvious cheekbones. I move my hands to the blindfold and give him his sight back. As expected, I can see the fierce hatred in his eyes. Frowned brows. Probably gritted teeth on the plastic ball in his mouth. He tries to unchain himself but for the first time in his life, he isn’t powerful enough to do that. This must be drug I used on him. You can’t just make a wild beast like that steady with fifteen men straddling him. You have to use something extra.

“Shizu-chan~… Does it feel nice to be here?”

He wants to shred me into pieces. I can see that clearly in his eyes. These hazel eyes. They are glistening with fury he is feeling. Time will come for him to fulfill his desires. Just now yet.

“It sucks, right?” I take out my pocket knife and lightly scratch along his neck. “Stay still if you want to live for the next few minutes.” He involuntarily complies. I slide my knife further and without sparing my gaze cut his signature bowtie. He remains motionless with the same anger. He is waiting for his time. Slowly I cut the buttons of his shirt. He always wears a white shirt. The exposed skin of his chest has my mark from our high school days. I smile to the memory. It was the first day we met and we tried to kill each other. Obviously none of us succeeded. For the following years, we keep leaving reminders like that to each other. Though my knife, I can feel the contracted muscles of his chest. I press the tip a bit more over his heart.

“You won’t do something stupid, will you?”

He would spit to my face if he could. He squirms in his place a bit and the tip of my knife digs his skin. I pull it away. “Of course you will…” There is a little blood on the tip. “Even a monster like you bleeds.”

He looks at me without the sign of any pain. Of course he doesn’t feel that much.

_That monster._

I raise my brow and lick the blood from the knife. There is a hint of disgust in his eyes this time. I could only smirk more. I lean forward and lightly press my tongue on the still slightly bleeding spot on his chest. As I lick and suck the blood from that little injury, I see the confusion in his eyes mixed with the already existing other emotions. I straighten up and move the knife further down to his pants. His hazel eyes widen as I press the tip lightly on his groin over the fabric. “Yes. That’s right. Monsters like you should never breed.” He remains still. “Oh~ So now you decided to act wiser… I’m really impressed~”

I cut his buckle loose then the button of his pants. He is still steady. And I know the effect of my drug won’t last much longer. I need to hurry up. Playing with him though has always been my favorite hobby. People are my playthings and he is indeed a special toy. I unzip the pants and scratching the skin beneath lightly, set his southern areas free. He shifts his gaze feeling the coldness of my knife over his dick. “Are you scared now, Shizu-chan?” I cannot really tell. I look at my view and I feel I am about to lose it. He remains calmer than I have pictured in my thoughts. This is making me irritated. Nervous. Impatient.

I wish to be able to play around more but I find myself putting the knife aside and standing up. My breathing becomes erratic. I take off my black long sleeved t-shirt and get rid of my pants and the remaining clothing I have on me. He is just looking at me. With something I don’t understand. I can’t tell if he is disgusted further or pissed further or just confused further. His pupils are dilated and I know the drug is fading away.

_I have to hurry and tell. Before I die, I have to let him know._

I sit on his lap. When my skin touch his, I feel like electrified. My heart is pounding so fast and I know he hears. He smells all my feelings.

_This animal._

I remain speechless. I keep opening and closing my mouth yet nothing comes out. His gaze is piercing through me.

_Get your shit together._

Still feeling his gaze on me I close and open my eyes. I relax a bit. I want to look away but his hazel eyes are keeping me captive. I take the knife back to my hand. Now I can see that he is at least confused. Without realizing, my words leave my mouth.

“I want you like this in here for a long time. I have numerous images of how I want to kill you. Various tortures. Countless ways. Yet, there is only one image of my own death from your hands.”

I try to keep going despite his eyes. “This is the image. I want to die like this. I know after what I did and what I am going to do, I will no longer be alive. This is my own choice though. I don’t want to leave this world in any other way. I…” I am losing my words. I have to say it yet I can’t.

_Dammit._

I gulp and move my hands to ungag him. I am shaking uncontrollably. I free his mouth and leaning lick the saliva from the corner of his lips. Then I press my lips on his. Lightly. Then firmly. The taste of cigarette in my mouth mixed with the taste of his blood from earlier. I feel like fainting. His lips. They are cracked from smoking yet they are still soft. I move my hand to his head and wander my fingers in between his hair. They are damaged and worn-out from years of bleach. I slide my tongue into his mouth wishing he won’t bite it off. I taste the remnants of his last cigarette. The one he smoked before the men I hired jumped on him. I feel breathless. I have to move away. I am panting heavily.

I now know the drug is no more since he is free from his chains. I couldn’t realize while tasting as much of him as I could before I say goodbye. There is no talk between us. Yet none of us spares his gaze. I hold his hand and put the knife in his palm. “Kill me.”

He doesn’t say anything nor he looks at the knife in his hand.

“Kill me. I know you want to. So do it. I won’t cause you anymore troubles. I will leave a note behind telling this is a suicide. No one will question. People will just cheer and you will completely be free.”

His lack of motion is getting on my nerves.

_Why wouldn’t he kill me?_

I raise my voice. “I said. Kill me! Or I will make you do it!” As I aim for his hand, he throws the knife away and putting his hand on my back, presses me to himself.

He whispers just one word over my lips. “No.” I can’t find a chance to say anything when he presses his lips on mine this time. It isn’t a demanding kiss. It is soft. Gentle. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he stands up wrapping my legs around his waist. His shirt is still on him yet the remaining clothes fall apart as he climbs the stairs to my room. I realize this when I find myself on my own bed.

_How can he know my room?_

“How… How can you know my room is here?”

He cracks a small smile visible under the dim light of the moon getting through the window. “I guessed it.”

He hovers over me and caresses my hair lightly. I hesitantly lift my hand and touch his face. The questions are flying in my mind. Why am I still alive? Why didn’t he just cut me into pieces? Or crash my bones with his fists? I don’t understand yet I want to go with the flow as long as I can. He slides his hand to my neck and resting it there a bit, slides it further down on his torso. Reaching my legs, he holds my thighs and pulls my legs up. When I realize, I widen my eyes.

“G-gently…” My voice is so low and trembling.

He raises a brow. “Gently?.. So you never did it before?”

_What?_

I frown. With irritation. “Do you think of me as some sort of a whore?.. Maybe you believe the rumors that I am selling my body for information?.. I am not that low.” He is smiling. This only makes me more irritated. “So now you think this is funny?.. Get of—“

I try to shift under him when he kisses me again. It lasts longer this time. His tongue brushes against mine while his fingers are massaging my entrance with small circles. I am moaning into his mouth. I can’t get enough when he breaks the kiss leaving my lips parted.

“I didn’t want to mean that.” His movements are so… Light. You don’t expect this from someone having an inhumane strength. “I thought… You were always frisky around people when we were in high school and I saw you with so many girls and also with some boys… I just thought you did it before.”

“I did… But… Not like that…” I feel my cheeks are burning. Even the tips of my ears are burning. My voice is barely audible yet he hears. “Not from there…”

“You mean here?” He presses his fingers against my entrance and slides one inside. I moan my answer. “Y-yes!”

He trails his nose along my neck as I try to adjust to this foreign feeling. I slowly lift my hand to caress his hair. Then biting my skin under my ear lightly, he inserts another finger. I pull his hair. “Ah… Can’t you… Warn?”

He is smiling against my skin. “I want to improvise.” I grit my teeth but this doesn’t last for long. When he begins to scissor his fingers and stretch my insides, I begin to moan involuntarily. It feels good. He feels good. “Mhmm… Hah…”

“You actually sound good while not speaking.”

“J-jerk!”

He moves his other hand to my already throbbing cock and giving a firm squeeze strokes slowly while sliding another finger and thrusting them with the same pace. I try to protest yet I only moan more. I grab his shoulders and dig my nails through the fabric of his shirt. “S-stop!”

Lifting his head, he smirks at me. “I thought you wanted me to jerk.”

I widen my eyes as my face burns further. “I… Ah… Didn’t say such a thing…”

“Then I must have heard it wrong…” Yet he doesn’t stop. He continues until I relax and loosen my grip on his shoulders. With that he removes his hand from my cock and slides the fingers into my mouth through my already parted lips. Tasting the salty traces of my own pre-cum, I lick his fingers with an urge to hide my face.

_This is so embarrassing. And humiliating. He is enjoying my humiliation._

Somehow I manage to shift under his weight and grabbing my pillow, I hide my face under it.

He remains still when I hear his demanding voice. “Remove it.”

“No.” My voice is still low yet determined.

“I said. Remove it.”

“No!” It is louder this time.

Then I scream very loudly throwing the pillow aside. He thrusts fast and deep without a warning.

_It hurts._

I still struggle not to look at him. My eyes get watery and my face is still burning. Keeping himself inside me, he grabs my hair and pulling firmly, forces my gaze to him. “Don’t look away from me.”

I try to look away yet this only increases the pain I’m feeling. I lightly nod hoping he would let go of my hair at least. He does. And he does something unexpected as well. He caresses my hair as pulling himself out slowly and thrusting again with the same pace. I feel his lips on my eyelids then on my cheek and finally on my lips. It is a passionate kiss without any force. I wrap my arms around his neck and slide my tongue hesitantly in his mouth. It dances with his for a while as his thrusts go deeper. Finding my prostate he increases his pace and I have to break the kiss gasping for air. “Oh God…”

He is also panting. He smiles through his own parted lips. “I thought… You didn’t believe in God…”

I manage to focus on how he actually looks. His smile is real. There is a hint of red on his cheeks and the sweat is dripping from his hair. His eyes are shining under the moonlight and the only emotion I can grasp is the lust. There is no anger. I manage to hear the beating of his heart. It is fast. Mine is also fast. They sound as if they are in a race. Every time he brushes his erection to my prostate, I notice how beautiful he is. How perfect his features are. He looks like a meticulously carved statue. I put my hand on his heart. I feel how alive he is. I smile wider. “I… Hah… Don’t… But… This must be some sort of a heaven…”

Remaining in his position he hugs me while kissing. It is affectionate this time. I hold onto him again. His skin feels warm on mine and I can feel him deep inside me. My insides are wet and ready. Although there is a slight stingy feeling remains on my entrance, I am so high up in my personal heaven to care about it.

“Izaya…” The way he calls my name is so deep yet smooth.

The familiar excitement and impatience builds up inside me. “S-Shizuo… I… “

_Since when am I calling him properly? Since when is he calling my name?_

“Come for me…” He whispers his wish to my ear in the same tone.

I can’t hold myself any longer and moaning his name to his neck I climax spurting my semen all over my stomach and some on his. He thrusts few more times and I keep moaning with his each move. Before giving him a chance to take himself out, I roll my hips keeping him in me. My insides clench around his erection. I can feel he is also close. “I-Inside me… Come inside me…” I am burning again.

He widens his eyes and looks at me as if he wants to be sure of what he has just heard. I nod pecking the tip of his nose. He kisses me deeply yet tenderly while thrusting once more. I feel his warmth all over my insides when he moves back. I crease the shirt over his shoulders. “Take it off…”

He laughs lightly while taking it off and taking himself off slowly. “Isn’t it a bit… Late for this?”

We are both panting and our breathings are irregular. Yet both of us have some energy left to be cocky. “Maybe… But I don’t care… I… If you are going to kill me now… At least I prefer this to be the last view I have seen…”

He raises a brow while lying beside me. He gently stroked my cheek. He is still smiling. “If I… If I want to kill you, I’d do that when you hand me the knife.”

_Right._

I widen my eyes and try to find a place to hide my face. Then remembering the pain, I give up on that. “Will you… Stay with me tonight?” I sound needy. I want him to be with me. As long as I can keep him close, I want him to be beside me.

“Yes.”

We lay on the bed facing each other under the moonlight listening to our gradually calming breathings. Our hearts are still beating audibly. He is the first one to break our silence.

“Does it hurt?” He is concerned.

“Hm? What?”

He moves his hand waist and pulling me close slides it between my slit to press lightly on my entrance. I whimper. “Y-yes… A bit…”

He removes his hand and shows it to me. I blush. There is some blood mixed with the leaking traces of his climax. Before I manage to speak, he lowly says the words. “I’m sorry.”

I am shocked yet I can’t keep myself from smiling and caressing his cheek. “It’s… Okay…”

“Do you want to take a bath? Maybe it will feel better? Or I can call Shinra? I—"

My laugh cut his sentence. “You are really worried.”

He gets annoyed but his voice is low. “Of course I am.”

I snuggle closer and kiss him softly. “Yes for a bath. But in the morning. I am already feeling better and I am still alive. So… Let’s just sleep?” Something comes to my mind. “And maybe… You want to join my bath in the morning?”

_Dammit. I blush again._

He grins.

 _Widely_.

“Sure. I have nothing better to do anyway.”

I bury my face to his chest hoping this won’t get him mad. It doesn’t. He moves his hand up on my back and caresses along my spine soothingly. I smile. His heart beat can be the perfect lullaby. “Thank you…” As I close my eyes, I finally find and say my missing words. “I love you. That’s what I was so ready to die for…”

His hand stops for a moment. Then he continues and plants a kiss on my forehead. “There is no need for that… Because I love you, too.”

I hug him by his waist and decide to ask questions later. He pulls me closer and buries his nose into my hair. “Will you show me your suicide note?”

“Maybe… Will you answer my questions?”

He is chuckling. “If you show me the note… Yeah.”

I smile against the beating of his heart. “If you answer them… Yeah.” I close my eyes. “Good night.”

He smiles in my hair. “Good night. And I have to admit I always enjoyed your smell, Flea.”

I know I am as red as my eyes. I smile to his chest. Without saying anything further, we drift into sleep listening to each other’s hearts and breaths.


End file.
